


In love with you.

by lenny (babeybee)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Past Fluff, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, i guess?, just some dude crying over a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeybee/pseuds/lenny
Summary: He thinks about her a little too much this time.
Kudos: 3





	In love with you.

He finds himself thinking about her more often nowadays; on his way to the store, washing the dishes, falling asleep. He thinks about the fact that her cheeks scrunch up and her eyes close when she smiles, knowing she can't see because of it and puts blind faith in whatever she's smiling at to guide her along her way. She kneels down to pet any dog or cat that she comes across in the street, pretending like they're all hers. 

He takes a deep breath, rolling over in his bed, phone in hands. It's three in the morning, and he can't seem to find sleep. He puts the phone face down on his chest and stares at the ceiling, a faint but sturdy, rhythmic thudding bumping his ribs and pulsing down to his stomach. She doesn't overwhelm him with feelings like crushes often do, she just makes him happy. She makes him happy, and he's in love with her. 

He's in love with the way she looks at things, always focused and always searching. She wanders around like she's always on some sort of adventure, stumbling and making mistakes everywhere, trying her best, determined to get to her destination just because she said she would.  
  
He's in love with the way her laugh, her real laugh, sounds. Hearty and girlish. He loves the way her laugh shakes him when she's lying in his arms. 

He's in love with the way she looks at him and smiles, every time, as if though he's something happy and it makes him feel important.

He's in love with her eyes. Yeah, cause of the color and all the romantic cheesy things one could say about a girl's eyes, how they're ocean blue and crystal-like, vibrant and piercing; but that's not the only reason.

He's in love with how her eyes show so much of her thinking. How they vary anywhere from darting across a room as if though looking for a clue, to slow blinking when relaxed and in his arms, dilating when she feels content and safe and warm.

He twists in bed, and somehow he manages to crack a smile and tear up at the same time. He feels his stomach turn and restrain, pulling against the walls of his skin and making him uneasy, tears staining his pillow.

He's in love with the way she loves him.

He's in love with the way she told him that she does.  
  


He stares at the stuffy he has next to him when he sleeps, and his tears don't stop running, even though he really wishes he were just asleep and not sad at all.  
  
He wishes she loved him still.

He really wishes he could stop thinking about her.

He wants to stop talking about her.

He wants to just.. be happy.

He wants life to not seem so dull in comparison to how it felt when she was in love with him.

Yet, here he is now, alone in a room with nothing but his memories and constant self reassurance to remind him that he's someone worth loving. 

In the morning, he wakes up with crusty eyes and a heavy stomach. A new day. Maybe this time around he'll be able to get over it.


End file.
